A system, such as a computer or other type of system, can include various types of devices and components, including processors, input/output devices, memory devices, and the like. The processor or I/O devices can issue memory access commands over a memory bus(es) to a memory device(s), based on a memory fabric(s). A memory fabric can interconnect memory devices with processors. Challenges in large memory system layout dynamics include encountering and handling changes to the memory system, such as those associated with component failure and repair, capacity expansion, load balancing, and the like.